Daisy In Subarbia
by Madame Emily of Arizona
Summary: These are characters from a roleplay with JoiSaruGekkou. Daisy and Joi go up to Dracula's castle guess who they find? rates T for language
1. Meeting Edward

**Note: I don't own Edward Scissorhands or Gaara from Naruto , Ok? If I DID , I would be livin in LA instead of sucky Arizona **

" Looks like some cool house up there, huh, Sis?" said Daisy staring crosseyed at the castle on the mountain.

"Yerp, sure does!" said Joi staring at the castle crosseyed with her sister.

Daisy's five year old daughter Loretta came out, said she wanted a pink house and went back inside.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I wanted a blue house but I didn't want to be a fruitcake either," said Daisy " Yo, Gaara! Watch the girls while Sis and I go check out the castle!" she yelled at Joi's boyfriend .

When Daisy and Joi got infront of " Dracula's Castle " as Loretta, Daisy, and Joi called it Joi jumped out almost literally.

"Sis, why didn't we move into this house? " said Joi peering down at the pastel houses and their off-white house that was almost exactly the same as their old one in the Caribbean.

" Well, someone might already live here, though. " replied Daisy

They walked up to the house and looked at the garden sculptures.

---- At The House ----

" But, Uncle Gaara ! I wanna go to Dracula's Castle!" whined Loretta while poking her baby sister Jerrica.

I know, so do I, but your parental would snap me in half f I took you up there." Said Gaara trying to keep the peace

" Okay…"said Loretta and she started watching TV

---- At Dracula's Caslte ----

" Hello, anyone there?" said Daisy while Joi looked at the cookie making machine

" I'm gonna head upstairs, 'Kay, Sis?" Daisy said while walking to the stairs

" Yerp, okay, whatever floats your boat, Sis " replied Joi.

Daisy climbed the stairs and saw a colossal hole in the roof and looked around at the huge attic. She peered over at a corner and saw something that resembled scissors.

" Hello? Why are you hiding over there? " Daisy said as the figure stood up and she saw a man with scissors for hands

" Holy shit." Gasped Daisy and Joi came into the room and gasped too.

" Don't go." Said the scissorhanded man.

" Damn, poor guy, he's probably all alone up here." Daisy thought and she said to him " Hi, I'm Daisy and this is my sister Joi, um, what's your name?" she decided to try to get on his good side cause she knew Joi was thinking the same thing.

" Edward." He said staring at Daisy and Joi wondering what to do.

" Nice to meet you, Edward." Smiled Daisy then her cell phone rang and Edward was a bit alarmed /

" It's okay! Just my bloody cell phone, excuse me. Hola." She answered the phone and let her sister talk to Edward a little bit and Gaara had called asking where in the wagon yard they were.

" We're over here and we found a new friend. Oh she does? Well, tell her tough luck , Sis and I might come back and maybe we'll bring her and Jerrica. Okay. See ya in a bit. Roohoo." Daisy hung up.

" Who was it, Sis?" asked Joi.

" It was Gaara wonderin' where the hell we are." She said " Hey Edward we will more then likely come back tomarrow, ' cause we gotta split, my kids are getting ready to kill Gaara."

"Kids?" Edward asked he thought that she was a bit young to have children.

"Yup, Loretta and Jerrica, Loretta's the Phantom of the Opera's daughter and Jerrica's half Pirate. They wanted to come up here but we left without 'em so we'll bring 'em tomarrow."Daisy explained all of a sudden remembering her split with Jack.

" Okay, see you tomarrow, Edward!" said Joi waving at him while she went down the stairs and out to the car.

" Roohoo, mate. " grinned Daisy and she followed her sister waving at him while he stood there thinking about how odd it was Daisy was so young and she had kids.


	2. Edward, Meet The Family

**Note: I STILL don't own Edward Scissorhands or Gaara , or Joi , she belongs to my sista **

When Daisy and Joi got home they were tackle hugged by Loretta and Jerrica and bombarded with questions .

" Who did you find up there?" Loretta asked.

" Well, we found a guy named Edward, but he's a little different." Said Daisy while Joi made a beeline for the kitchen cause she needed her ramen therapy.

" How is he different, Mom?" asked Loretta while hanging onto Daisy's left leg while Jerrica claimed her other leg.

" He has scissors for hands." Daisy finally said after five minutes of silence.

" He lived up there all by himself? How can he do that! " gasped Loretta .

" I don't know, it wouldn't be nice to ask him that though. Joi and I will take you and your sister up there to meet him if you behave between now and then. Meaning DO AS I SAY OR BE SQUISHED!!!!" Daisy said

The next day Daisy rolled out of bed at about 11 AM and went made coffee and goofed on her laptop at her tall dining room table 

" OH MY GOD! I SMELL COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Joi getting up and running to Daisy's coffee and chugging it.

" Thanks, Sis, now I guess I get another cup." Said Daisy she frickin loved sarcasm.

" No problem." Said Joi watching Daisy play Texas Hold 'Em on the computer.

" Mom, when are we gonna go to Dracula's Castle?" asked Loretta walking to the kitchen and getting a couple poptarts out of the cupboard.

" I don't know, after we get ready to go I guess." Said Daisy after drinking her coffee.

They got ready and Gaara headed up there too, but the overly religious gal Esmerelda **(Authoress: Yes I don't own her either, if I did, I would make her be nice to Edward.)** across the street looked out her window and she knew that they were Satanists ever since they moved to Subarbia.

" Well, here we are." Said Daisy and she saw Edward looking out of the shattered window and she waved at him.

Loretta and Jerrica hauled ass over to the door and Daisy had to open it 'cause her kids were wimps.The door opened and Loretta headed over to the cookie making machine while Jerrica stayed with Daisy and Joi . just stood next to Joi looking around, you know, just bummin' around.

" Hi Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daisy yelled and Joi giggled .

" Hello." Said Edward quietly coming down the stairssmiling slightly. Loretta and Jerrica looked at him as though he was totally out of this world.

" Hi." Said Loretta from the cookie machine and Jerrica waved at him from next to Daisy.

" Hey." Said Gaara from next to Joi.

" Hello, my name is Edward." He said happy to have guests.

" Loretta get over here and quit screwin around with stuff 'fore you bust somethin' up!" said Daisy 'cause Loretta was screwin' around with stuff like normal little kids do.

" Well yup, this is what I have to call family, in all their glory." Said Daisy finally

**I don't know wether (sp?) it was short or not but it's good enough for me lol. Well , I'm a review whore so yup , read and Review Please!**

**Ta**

**InsaneBlonde14**


End file.
